


Why you shouldn't kiss inside of the library

by Chocora



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, tsumunatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocora/pseuds/Chocora
Summary: Tsumugi's heart thumped wildly inside of his chest as he closed the last distance between himself and Natsume's mouth.





	Why you shouldn't kiss inside of the library

Tsumugi's heart thumped wildly inside of his chest as he closed the last distance between himself and Natsume's mouth. Natsume-kun wanted this, right? He couldn't have misinterpreted the signals Natsume-kun sent him or could he? Just for the split of a second the anxiety of having made a huge mistake and Natsume probably hating him now caused him to panic inside, but then he felt Natsume's fingers hesitantly tugging the sides of his school uniform. And then, only a heartbeat later the smaller boy responded to his kiss, slowly, almost shyly. This side of Natsume-kun was so much different than the harsh side he often displayed, but Tsumugi thought it was cute.

 

The taste of Natsume's lips was exotic, something he couldn't put into words, but it was addicting and it slowly made him lose his mind, almost falling into some kind of trance. He was completely under his spell and his self-doubt was slowly fading into the back of his mind, together with all other thoughts, except for the thoughts about the beautiful redhead he was kissing.

The blue haired boy slowly deepened their kiss, gaining a surprised moan for a response, but it was too late to stop now. Natsume's spell caused him to cease thinking for the most part, even forgetting the fact they were in the school library and always in danger of someone walking in. More importantly, inside of the library he was supposed to look after.

 

After a while Natsume's breathing became irregular, but instead of this acting as a warning to make his senpai aware of their situation again, on the contrary, it pulled a switch inside of Tsumugi's head he didn't know he had and caused him wanting to feel Natsume even more.

Suddenly he pressed the smaller boy against the book shelve they were hiding behind.

He didn't take into account the loose book on one of the shelves above them though, and upon the abrupt contact of Natsume's back crashing into the book shelve, it promptly fell down and directly on top of Tsumugi's head. 

 

"Ouch!"

 

Tsumugi abruptly fell out of his trance, rubbing the spot on his head where the book hit him.

 

"I... uhm... what was I doing? Waah, Natsume-kun, are you okay?? You are all flushed red! Did you catch a fever!?"

 

"Stupid SenpAI! Stop talking nonsenSE! It's all your fault for losing your senses like that in the worst possible situatiON!"

 

For the rest of the day Tsumugi felt a sweet pain on his left cheek where Natsume slapped him afterwards.

 

~ The end ~


End file.
